The field of the present invention relates to optical waveguides. In particular, various adaptations are disclosed herein for facilitating assembly of planar optical waveguides for transverse-transfer of optical power therebetween.
This application is related to subject matter disclosed in:
U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 10/187,030 entitled “Optical junction apparatus and methods employing optical power transverse-transfer” filed Jun. 28, 2002 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Kerry J. Vahala, David W. Vernooy, and Joel S. Paslaski (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,913), said application being hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein;
U.S. provisional App. No. 60/360,261 entitled “Alignment-insensitive optical junction apparatus and methods employing adiabatic optical power transfer” filed Feb. 27, 2002 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Kerry J. Vahala, David W. Vernooy, and Joel S. Paslaski; and
U.S. provisional App. No. 60/334,705 entitled “Integrated end-coupled transverse-optical-coupling apparatus and methods” filed Oct. 30, 2001 in the names of Henry A. Blauvelt, Kerry J. Vahala, Peter C. Sercel, Oskar J. Painter, and Guido Hunziker.